Reflexiones Veraniegas
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei / Deidara, tras salir del trabajo, pasa por una heladería y se pregunta qué tipo de sabor podría coincidir con la personalidad de su novio Itachi.


**¡Hola a todas/os! Seguro que más de una/o se pregunta "¿Qué hace aquí esta pesada otra vez?" Y no os culpo, jaja. **

**Os explico: Umiko Lunita, la chica a quien le tocaba hoy publicar, ha tenido un problema que le ha impedido participar en el reto. Por ello, Itara me comentó que si podía hacer algo para este día y, como no me puedo negar a nada que me pida esta muchacha, acepté sin dudarlo. Por ello, aquí está este pequeño drabble que espero que os guste (aunque sé que es muy corto y muy "absurdo" :S).**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de su autor, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Reflexiones Veraniegas**

El calor del verano pega con fuerza en mi rostro nada más salir de la galería de arte. Miro el reloj para asegurarme de la hora y comienzo a caminar en dirección a casa. Itachi ya debe haber llegado, porque su turno en la oficina era de menos horas en esta época del año. Al doblar la esquina, me encuentro con una calle principal desierta, sin un alma, aunque no me extraña en absoluto. Ya habían avisado en el telediario que hoy iba a ser el día más caluroso del año y las predicciones se estaban cumpliendo a la perfección. Asfixiado, me coloco la manga corta de la camiseta que llevo hacia fuera, dejando por completo a la vista ambos brazos y continúo mi camino por la sombra. En cuanto llegue a casa me pienso dar una buena ducha de agua fría, uhn!

Tras dar unos pocos pasos más veo una pequeña, pero acojedora, tienda abierta entre tanto establecimiento cerrado. Debe ser nueva, porque no me suena haberla visto antes, así que decido acercarme para comprobar con asombro que es una humilde heladería. Sin pensármelo dos veces entro y la dependienta me pregunta en qué puede ayudarme. Le respondo que me gustaría dos tarrinas de helado -una para Itachi y otra para mi- para llevar, pero le pregunto con educación si me da un poco de tiempo para elegir entre tanto sabor. La muchacha, con una sonrisa, me dice que sí.

Miro más detenidamente el expositor de los helados. Hay de todos los sabores y colores, y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué sabor le puede gustar a Itachi. El Uchiha es una persona seria de cara a la sociedad, con lo que puede encajar perfectamente con un sabor algo salado; pero cuando le conoces bien y él toma confianza contigo es una persona muy amable, atenta e, incluso, divertida, por lo que también debe ser un sabor muy dulce. Entonces, ¿qué elijo? Me fijo un poco más en los sabores y veo uno que podría ser. Así que, se lo pido a la dependienta quien, con cuidado coge un poco y lo mete en una cajita. Mi sabor no voy a tardar tanto en elegirlo, por lo que de inmediato se lo digo a la muchacha. Le pago y, ahora sí, voy a casa antes de que se me derritan.

Como me suponía, Itachi ya se encuentra en el piso. Está sentado en el sofá, con un libro entre manos que deja de inmediato para levantarse y darme la bienvenida a casa con un suave beso. Nos preguntamos mutuamente qué tal nos ha ido el día y, cuando me pongo cómo tras ducharme -con agua fría, como quería-, le digo que he traído unos helados para los dos. El suyo pensado directamente en su personalidad. Mi novio me mira con expectación, por lo que voy a la cocina, donde he dejado las tarrinas, y las llevo junto a las cucharillas al salón. Le tiendo la suya para que la destape y veo que una ligera sonrisa comienza a aparecer en su níveo rostro.

- ¿Helado de menta con pedacitos de chocolate? -pregunta.

- Sí, ¿no te gusta?

El chico toma un poco del fresco contenido y vuelve a reir.

- Está muy rico. Muchas gracias, Deidara -me da un beso.

De nada.

- ¿Y el tuyo de qué es? -pregunta con curiosidad.

Destapo la tarrina que tengo entre las manos para que lo vea y le respondo sonriente.

- Es de le leche merengada.

- No es muy explosivo que digamos -se intenta burlar.

Me río con ganas y, juntos, nos terminamos nuestros helados que, creo, nos representan a la perfección.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
